Self preservation
by Ashabel
Summary: What if after exiting the Pensive in the Desthly Hallows Harry thought no. What if Harry did not want to walk to his death. What if Harry tried to speak to Voldemort through is mind, and what if Harry told him everything and tried to keep him self alive. What will Harry do and how far will he go. Not a slash fic. All rights to respctful owners. Currently no beta looking for one.
1. A change of plan

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners. Sorry about poor grammer need to fine beta.**

Harry exited the pensive and was not impressed. How could Dumbledore expect him to do what he wanted him to do. He could not after all he had been through. The struggle to survive was it all for nought. Did Dumbledore knew this for years. Why tho Harry did not see why it was this way there was always another way. But he could not think of a true other way. He shut his eyes and suddenly it came to him, how he would insure he survived. He had been through to much just to die, he would do what ever it took now to survive and he did not care. After all Dumbledore did when he was younger and all the lies he put Harry through. He just expected Harry to walk to his death well fuck that, he was going to survive just like he always planned to. He close his eyes and tried to get into Voldermort's mind.

"The Dark Lord, the Dark Lord can you here answer me this is for the benefit of you as well as I." Harry thought thinking it over and over and over again. Tell after a few muinets he got a response.

"Potter what is this. To afraid to face me are you Harry?"

"Obviously I'm scared your the greatest wizard who has ever lived but killing me won't make you stronger it will only make you weaker."

"What childish trick is this."

"Not a trick fact. The night you tried killed me a part of your soul latched on to me making me you accidental seventh Horcruxes. You always intended to make even did you not? But wanted to use my death to make it. You thought you only had Negini left well turns out you have two. Give me my freedom and safety and I will do as you command. I no longer care after all of Dumbledores tricks and lies I have had enough of it all. But it is also in your benefit because kill me you create a martyr for them to keep fighting for. I'm shown joining you will fully crush their moral, spirits and any resistance to you. I plead of you for my life."

"Hmm Potter very interesting I will come see you alone I take it you are. I have had the feeling you may be for a while now, your words confirm it."

"I am in The headmasters office the password is Dumbledore. I just don't wish to die I do beg for forgiveness for doing the old mans dirty work."

"You know I don't forgive my followers but you were not my follower when you did that. I will give you a second chance but when we meet I will set you a task, to prove your loyalty to me. I will see you in half an hour Harry Potter and you better be alone."

With that Harry was left in total silence.

Half an hour later the office door opened slowly and Voldemort entered.

Harry knelt down on one knee thinking it would be prudent. "My lord." Harry said.

Voldemort smirked. "Oh Harry Potter look where we are, looks like we gone a full three sixty since your first year. So you want to join me an live?"

"Yes my lord." Harry bent his head down.

"I will allow it but I want you to server ties and price your self. You must kill your mud blood friend. In my new world she won't have a place any way so in reality your giving her a mercy."

Harry realised he had no choice as he wanted to survive. "Yes my lord."

Voldemort laughed coldly. "Good very good. Now we're going to go to the court yard invisible, and will appear in front of my followers. You will appear dead. No doubt the Mudblood will be in clear sight and you will kill. As I talk and gloat about your death. You understand?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very good." Voldermort waved his wand. Cuts, grazes and what looked liked blood and puss appeared over Harry but none of it hurt. It all seemed to be a cleaver disguise.

"My lord?"

"Yes?"

"I beg you still for my life. But it may appear you killed the wrong man for that wand. Snape and Dumbledore planned his death. But Draco Malfoy disarmed hi, before hand. Snape always planned to betray you. But I over powered Draco weeks ago so it may appear I'm the true master of the Elder wand."

Voldemort closed his eyes in thought. "I will give you the wand once you prove your self loyal to me. If your loyal to me I have nothing to fear and I can return to my favoured wand."

"Thank you my lord your too kind."

"Very well come." He disillusioned Harry and him self.

They arrived in the court yard and lifted the disillusionment charms. On the way tho they saw Ginny comforting a crying girl. Harry realised tho no matter what he and Ginny had no hope for a future.

They arrived in the court yard, and Harry laid down as per Voldermort's instructions.

"Harry Potter is dead! He was killed as he tried to run away. Killed while you laid down your life's for him were outside with his body so to prove your so called hero is gone. Moments later people were outside.

"NO!" Screamed McGonagal Harry never could of imagined of her doing that. Belatrix and other Death Eaters laughed at her distress. Harry still had some misgivings about the plan but he no longer had any choice.

As Voldemort gloated and Nevile charged at him. But a jet of green light shot at him, and Nevile fell to the floor dead.

"The battle is over and this one." He spat at Nevile's body. "Is foolish." He continued to taunt and taunt the defenders of Hogwarts. Harry saw through his shut eyes Hermione teary eyed and distraught, and Harry raised his wand no one noticing. "Sorry Hermione he thought."

He whispered the curse he knew would end his best friends life, as the green light shot towards Hermione and she fell to the floor dead. As everyone on all sides gasped in shock.

 **A/N: Well there we go Harry has turned traitor. I do have a big idea where to take this. If even one person wants this to continue I will continue it. Hope you enjoyed tho.**


	2. Victory

p dir="ltr"strongA/N: Sorry about poor grammar, and all rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy./strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Voldemort laughed. "Well I must say I wondered when you were going to get on with it." Voldemort's army laughed. Harry got to his feet and people began screaming at him. One scream in particular was Ron screaming at how could he do that. Ron always being the hot head began charging at Harry but he too fell to the ground dead./p  
p dir="ltr""I did tell you all the battle is one. As well as the fact that we out number you. I am merciful but those who continue to fight will be killed. I will show mercy on the boy's family but only once. Harry Potter knew what needed to be done to end the suffering. He knew many more would die and it was within his power to end the war. Now Harry for proving your loyalty to my cause give me your arm." A large portion of the Dark Lords army raised their wands. While Harry and the Dark Lord were distracted, as to protect the one deadly foes. Voldemort pressed his holly and Phoenix tail feather wand to the middle of Harry's forearm. "Well done Harry, you have proven your self worthy of joining me and worthy of a spot in the new order of the world. Now take your place amongst your fellows." Harry nodded in respect and disappeared into the crowd. The screaming was becoming louder and louder. "SILENCE!" The Dark Lord bellowed. "It is over. Any who wish to join me may do now, those who don't will not have to but you continue to fight and you will die, as will every member of your family here or not. Draco Malfoy I know your out there and your one of my Death Eaters come to me now! If you do not I will kill your mother and father."/p  
p dir="ltr"Slowly but surly Draco appeared. He arrived in front of Voldemort and dropped to his knees./p  
p dir="ltr""My lord I beg of you please spare me. I was trying to capture Potter not knowing of the change in situation. But he saved my life and you know that creates a life debt. I had no wand and no way to defend my self so I had to pretend to them I was one of them. Self preservation and all that."/p  
p dir="ltr""I will allow you your life Draco and will not punish you today. But remember my mercy is limited."/p  
p dir="ltr""Y-yes m-my Lord t-th-thank you my Lord." Draco stuttered out./p  
p dir="ltr""That will do Draco join your family."/p  
p dir="ltr"Draco did not need telling twice and scuttled off to his family./p  
p dir="ltr""Will none of the rest of you join me?"/p  
p dir="ltr"No one came forward or said a word./p  
p dir="ltr""Those who wish to keep fighting stay standing. Baring in mind we out number you four to one."/p  
p dir="ltr"No one stopped standing./p  
p dir="ltr""Very well you all know what to do."/p  
p dir="ltr"All the Death Eaters apart from Harry and Draco raised their wands. Them not being in on the plan./p  
p dir="ltr"Hagrid then burst free from his restraints and started charging at Voldemort. Roaring and screaming. But a dozen killing curses hit the half giant, and that was enough to bring down and kill Hagrid. Voldemort spat at the remains of the half giant. "Not much of a waste if you ask me. The rest of you know what to do."/p  
p dir="ltr"An all mighty roar of "Avada kedavra!" Sounded from all Voldemort's forces. then most of the defenders of Hogwarts fell over dead. The ones still standing was, Kingsly, McGonagal, Sprout, Flitwick, Luna and the Weasleys./p  
p dir="ltr""Will you teacher continue to teacher knell if you will. Weasley family your an old line do not let your line end here. Shacklebolt I may need a new Minster that could be you your able and strong don't let this be the end for you. Lovegood I will free your father if you only submit to my cause. I need great minds like yours."/p  
p dir="ltr"None of them knelt all staring defiantly at the Dark Lord. "It is over your hero has joined me the only one who could have killed me no longer wishes to. He saw the error of his ways, now will the rest of you."/p  
p dir="ltr"Nothing happened. Apart from them all joining hands looking heart broken and defeated./p  
p dir="ltr"All was heard before the Dark Lord instructed for them to be killed was a course of ,"Why Harry?" Before they all fell to the floor dead./p  
p dir="ltr""It is over we have won, this day and for every year to come will be known as Voldemort day. We now move on to stabilise the regime and then we move onto the rest of the world. But today is a day for celerbration. Those with my mark will be called to s meeting tomorrow. Those without no where to wait. Harry I must speak with you the rest of you are dissmissed." The Death Eaters and the rest of the Dark Lords army roared in triumph and shot sparks into the air. As they all dispreresded./p  
p dir="ltr"Harry appeared before Voldemort and knelt./p  
p dir="ltr""A gift." He presented Harry with the elder wand./p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you my Lord."/p  
p dir="ltr""You are welcome my loyal servant. Now onto other matters you may not know if this but you have many properties and vaults. As a free man now you may wish to move into your families manor if you can track it down. I of course expect to be told of it location if I ever require your service and to get to you at a moments notice."/p  
p dir="ltr""Of course my Lord." Harry said./p  
p dir="ltr""Good very good. Now I will be putting you at the head of the Muggle control department which is to be a key department in my new regime. You will be given a partner to work with, you may know her but let's not ruin the surprise. I think you and her will get on very well, given to the fact you are a similar age. I my self instruct you to learn much magic of the type that would be seen as dark. But it is just magic. This will be one of my key principals when everything is set in place. Enjoy this day of celebration and report to Malfoy manor tomorrow for the inner circle meeting."/p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you my Lord, you are to kind."/p  
p dir="ltr""Very good dismissed."/p  
p dir="ltr"With a respectful bow Harry left./p  
p dir="ltr"strongA/N: so a lot of death in that one. I considered keeping Luna alive but had no real idea what to do with her. So it is probably better killing her offer, than having her hanging around. Hope you enjoyed and who do you think Harry's partner will be? New chapter may be up later today. :)/strong/p 


	3. At the bank

**Beta found! But will upload chapters then replace when beta sends them back. All rights to respectful owners.**

When Harry was far enough away he was able to apparate. He arrived in Diagon Alley he knew where he was heading. He saw as he looked around people removing his undesirable number one poster. People who caught a glimpse of him gave him a wide berth. He arrived at the snowy white building. He got in without any trouble even with the issues of the other day. The bank seemed to already be repaired. He walked up to one of the goblins it seemed he was one of the first customers of the day.

"I wish to discus my accounts."

The goblin gave a start at the sight of Harry. "of c-course l-lord Potter." The goblin came around its counter. "Please come with me." Harry nodded he then soon found him self sitting in front of the head of the bank in an office alone.

"Well Lord Potter where do we begin, if it weren't for you emence wealth this conversation may go a little different given the incident the other day."

"Ah yes I was being hoodwinked by rebellious Muggle Borns and Blood Traitors. I do apologise for that and will be more than willing to make a donation to the bank to make up for it." Harry said politely.

"That would not have been expected but if you wish you may. The Goblins of Gringotts are highly forgiving. But on to buissness let's discuss your accounts, I'm surprised you did not come years ago, when your returned to the wizarding world."

"Must have been Dumbledores plans to protect me. He must of thought if I saw what was truly mine it may have made me not want to be his little weapon."

"Highly likely." The goblin said. "But now on to business if you could look through this to begin with its your vaults with gold in."

Harry took the file he was given.

 **Trust vault**

50000 galleons

500000 sickles

6000000 knuts

 **Potter family vault**

900000000 galleons

10000000000 sickles

100000000000 knuts

 **Black family vault**

700000000 galleons

100000000 sickles

10000000 knuts

 **Peveral vault**

1000000 galleons

5000 sickles

2500 knuts

Harry had to fight hard to keep his jaw shut. He never realised how wealth he truly was.

"Yes Lord Potter you are quiet wealth, perhaps the most wealthy person in Britain maybe the world. Now if you take a look at this." He handed Harry a new file.

 **Other vaults**

Potter artefact vault

Potter book vault

Potter treasure vault (ie various precious gems and jewels)

Black artefact vault

Black book vault

Black treasure treasure vault (ie various precious gems and jewels)

Peveral surplus vault (I'd various precious gems, jewels, books and artefacts)

Harry was gob smacked it appeared the goblin enjoyed the sight of Harry trying to keep his face void of emotion.

"Now there is the matter of this file." Harry nodded taking the file from the goblin.

 **Properties**

Potter manor (1000 active house elves, Building in full working order)

Potter cottage (0 house elves and ruined)

Potter island (of the north coast of Scotland 50 house elves and a large house)

Black manor (500 active house elves. Building in full working order)

Number 12 Grimald place Black town house. (Been near enough restored. 1 active house elf who is in and out of the building.)

Black island in Japan. (Island off the main coast of Japan. Large house and 25 active house elves. Building in fully working order.)

Black islands in Europe (off the coast of Italy, one off the coaster of Spain's and one off the coast in the south of France. All buildings in fully working order all have 15 house elves.)

By reading theses the owner is now keyed into the ferdalius charm.

"Let us move on shall we Lord Potter." Harry nodded taking the file.

 **Lord Harry J Potter**

 **Titles**

Lord Potter

Lord Black

Lord Peviral

Lord Gryffindor

Hire Slytherin

75 seats on the Wizenagamot proxies may be appointed for lordships.

"Nearly done mister Potter nearly done, just the investments and buissnes you own."

 **Investments of the house Potter.**

Honey Dukes- (25 % share)

Daily Profit- (10% share)

Borgin and Burkes- (35% share inherited from Black family.)

Floris and Blotts- (45% share)

Sleek Easies hair potion- (50% share after Charles Potter sold buissness)

Weasley's Wizard Weases- (100% share now owners are dead was 50% share. Now owner of said buissness)

Olivanders- (5% share)

Holly Head Harpies Qudditch team- (15% share)

Tornados Qudditch team- (40% share)

Kenmare Kestrels- (75% share)

Madam Malkins robes for all occasions- (27% share)

Twillfit and Tatins- (16% share)

Gringotts- (15% share)

25% owner of Hogwarts school

Owner of platform 7 1/2 and 100% owner of the platform 7 1/2 train and its line. No investors.

 **Investment vault**

Various gifts

9899957989 Galeons

5000000000 Sickles

4800000000 Knuts

"Yes as I said Lord Potter you are quiet wealthy."

"Er yes." Harry said composing him self. "Well take it every from each vault but I'd like to make a five hundred thousand galleon donation to the bank, I don't think it will make a huge different's to my bank account balance."

The goblin chuckled. "Yes quiet Lord Potter and thank you for your generosity. If you would ever like a trip down to one of your vaults please let me know and who you'd like to assign as your account manager."

"Well your the banks director and have high authority can i trouble you with the task?"

"Lord Potter I'd consider it a high honour from someone such as your self."

Harry gave the goblin a respectful smile. "Thank you for the acceptance of my request."

"No trouble at all Lord Potter, I will inform the ministry of your acceptance an a weariness of your lordships and the Lord Slytherin of your a weariness of the Hiership. I do not know if the old system will stay in place much longer but law is law."

"Quiet. Is there some kind of pouch I can use access s trust vault?"

"Oh you mean you were not given one on your first visit how strange." The goblin frowned. "Very well." He pulled a pouch out from his draw a drew a strange rune on it. "I assume it's better to connect to the trust vault for now might as well use that since it's very vast non its own." Harry nodded at the goblins idea. "Very well here you are Lord Potter, any issues or wishes to go to your vaults please don't hesitate to message me."

Harry took the pouch from the goblin. "Thank you and I shall."

The goblin nodded and Harry shook his hand and Harry said farewell.

Outside the bank Harry decided he might as well try find Potter manor and tried to aperate to it. But it was like he knew where it was his whole life for some reason. He arrived in front of a colossal sight it could have been bigger than Hogwarts it's self. It was a building made of marble and granite and graphite towering above him.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that and we will be getting into meeting Harry's work partner next chapter.**


	4. Setting things up

**A/N: Sorry about poor gr,mar but beta found and will update when beta version comes back. Hope you enjoy :)**

Harry gazed at the manor in shock. Why had no one ever informed him of this. Why had they never told him about his families other homes. Maybe them thinking he'd hide here and not stay with his Muggle relatives. Harry decided to stop lurking around an actually enter the emence manor.

The second he came through the door there was a crack.

"Be you Master Harry returning to us at last?" Squeed the small elf.

"Yes I be Master Harry."

"Oh we all dreamed of this day to have master to serve again, we kept the manor how it always was I be Tinkey sir, allow Tinkey to prepare you a splendid lunch and dinner sir. "

"That would be most wonderful Tinkey, I,have had a long journey so I will take it in the library I wish to have a good read."

"Of course sir of course allow me to show you where it is."

Harry nodded and the elf showed him the way. Harry thanked the elf which disappeared with a loud crack. Harry exploded the Libary pulling down a book that was to his liking it was then the elf returned. With a plate of sandwich, a jug of pumpkin juice and a tray of cakes. Harry thanked the elf who was over come with joy before it left.

A similar incident happened at dinner with the same elf when Harry was in his room. He had already started reading up on the blood boiling curse. He of course would not practice on his elves they did not deserve such treatment but he new a few people from his past that did.

But came the next day Harry not really knowing what to do, or how to get into Malfoy manor aperated to the gates around nine after he had eaten breakfast, the Elves provided him with a set of suitable robes. This time a female elf named Weavy. The gate seemed to recognise Harry. Which instructed him to raise his right forearm and keep walking tell he was through the gate.

He reached the doors which swung open instantly where only narcissa Malfoy way waiting for him. Taking him completely by surprise by hugging him. "Th-thank you for saving Draco. After everything you still saved him. My son my only son." She then let him go.

Harry was speechless to say the least. "Er it is ear quiet all right. Mal, Draco." Harry said correcting him self. "He did not deserve to die like that. We may have been enemies but I'd never have wanted to see him dead."

Narcissa had no idea what to say next but composed her self. "The Dark Lord has instructed me to show you to the grand dining room where the meeting will take place." Harry nodded and followed. The doors opened soundlessly tho no one had visibly opened it.

"Harry my young friend you are nearly late."

"I apologies my Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled. Tho he would never admit it allowed he quiet liked the idea Harry had come up with. Killing him would have prolonged the war longer and made it more of a hassle. The boy joining him made them lose hope. They would not submit so they died standing broken and at a loss to what to do next. Well other than the foolish ones who tried to be little heroes. The other fact the boy was a capable young wizard who with the right training could be his right hand. He knew his secret so if his body was to be destroyed again the boy could be the one to revive him. Yes their were many benefits to keeping the boy alive rather than killing him.

"Harry the seat beside young Draco." Harry did what he was told to and sat but neither boy acknowledged each other.

The last few of the inner circle arrived and Voldemort began his speech.

"My friends we have won." Cheering erupted from everyone.

As he began speaking again the cheering stopped at once. "But now the real work starts. We must hunt down the rest of the Mudblood's on our land, then we move on to killing the vermin of Muggles. We want to destroy the statue of secrecy. When we do that we take the fight to the rest of the wizarding world. I have forces ready to join us when the time comes. If all goes to plan we will rule the world. With me as its supreme ruler, you will all be reward for your loyalty with territory to rule over keep the general population in check as you see fit. Your size of land depending on your value to I. We will wipe the taint of Muggles from the earth and teach the Mudblood's their place as our servants!" More cheering that died when Voldemort opened his mouth again.

"The removal of the taint won't be possible without your cooperation to the Muggle regulation office headed by Harry Potter and one other. They order you to do something to benefit their work you obey." Their was a muttering of yes my lord.

"Other plans will discussed at a future meeting which will not be as often. Now dismissed Harry stay we need to discuss your work." Everyone said yes my Lord.

When everyone had left the Dark Lord gestured for Harry to come forward.

Harry knelt down on one knee.

"Have you had any luck locating your family manor?"

"Yes my Lord." Harry proceeded to explain where it was as well as other properties.

"Good very good. I don't expect to have to visit you at them. The next matter would be your title of hire Slytherin."

"Yes my Lord."

"I am Lord Slytherin but I have a home from my late father I claimed it as my birth right. I shall have to may responsibilities as of it is, to care about the mundane day to day running of our world. The laws and traditions of the Wizenagamot will stay so I by my power of Lord Slytherin pass the title on to the hier Harry James Potter."

Harry felt a pulse of magic.

"You honour me my Lord."

"Yes but I reward my grate helpers. Now onto other buissnes your office is on level 2 of the ministry of magic. You should find your office by calling into the floo of your manor, head of Muggle Regusltion office. You can obviously get to the rest of Ministry but it will get you to work quickly. Which you will start at ten tomorrow."

"Understood my Lord."

"Very good dismissed."

Harry stood gave a respectful bow and departed.

The next day Harry was in dark blue robes given to him by his elves they were made of the finest silk.

He activated his floo. " Head of Muggle Regusltion office." Harry said loudly and clearly.

Harry stepped out the fire and brushed him self down.

"Oh your early Potter wonderful." Smiled a very pretty blonde girl with stunning blue eyes, wereing silk powder blue robes.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that and their may be a third chapter up today. please review :)**


	5. Partners

**A/N: Well there we go three chapters in one day. Sorry about poor grammar this chapter is currently not beta check. Will update chapter when it is. All rights to respectful owners.**

"It's Greengrass isn't?" Harry questioned the bueatyful girl.

She nodded and smiled "But since we're partners we should probably call each other by first name so if I can call you Harry, you may call me Daphne. Deal?" She smiled holding out her hand.

"Deal." Harry shook her hand.

"Wonderful onto business lets sit Harry." She ushered him over what appeared to be their desk it was rather large with large plush leather seats on either side.

"So our job may not seem pleasant but since the issue a few days ago, those who have brains and parents had loyalty to the Dark Lord or your self, don't need to sit our NEWT's. Sorry." She giggled "I got side tracked, but thought it best to explain what's what."

Harry smiled back. She may have been on of Parkinson's friends but she never spoke to,Skeeter about him or anyone else. Nor was she that vocal during their school days. She seemed pleasent. "Not an issue."

She nodded and continued. "Well you see our job may not be pleasant but it is vital and highly paid. It varies from over seeing the extermination of Muggle's as well as performing them and over seeing and going on vermin hunts to get down the numbers. We are trying to destroy the statue of secrecy after all. We obviously have other responsibilities but will get to them when we get to them. Hope you have the stomach for this job Harry and don't want to go all hero on me."

Harry laughed. "I gave up playing the hero when I betrayed everyone I once cared for. What else is there now. Who else do I have to let down and disappoint."

"Well I guess that is sort of the right attitude." She smiled.

Harry did not know what it was, but she did not seem to be getting pleasure out of having to kill Muggle's. But rather just doing the job and being vital for that job. It was more the fact she saw them as pest control. But she had a point under the new order Muggle's did not seemed to be seen as human but as it put vermin or pests. She did not seem obsessed with the Dark Lord like Bellatrix just wanting to do a good job with what she had been ordered to do. Heck the girl would probably take pleasure in her work cleaning toilets.

Just then their was a knock at their door.

"Enter." Called Daphne in a much more stern and serious tone.

A boy came in that Harry instantly recognised as Zabini. "Madam and Sir." He added on catching sight of Harry. "Their was a vermin in the holding section that was causing a ruckus and causing the others to try and fight back. It appeared to be working. It is requested we make an example of him."

"No Zabini you shall not but me and Potter will gather him in front of the other Vermin behind the extermination screen. Also bring down the other workers and call in a reporter."

"Yes Madam." He bowed and left.

After the door shut she shook her head. "Ugh that one was such a pain in school always trying to get into my skirt."

"Yes what I saw about him seemed he was all about looks and acting on lust. But it's clear to me Daphne your very smart."

Harry thought he saw the traces of a blush.

"Come Harry we need to go down to the execution chamber I will perform it if you wish."

"Well to show solidarity why don't we do it as partners. Maybe tourture the mug sorry I mean Vermin a bit first to scare the rest into line for a less painful extermination."

She smiled. "Now your thinking about this job in the right way. Oh and don't worry it will take getting use to calling them their correct name."

Harry chuckled.

"Come now Harry and act like your above all our inferiors. Also we walk side by side but try follow me as you don't know fully where we're going okay?"

"Sure."

"Wonderful."

They left their office which had a plaque on it saying. Co-heads of departments - D. Greengrass and H. Potter. Daphne magically locked the office door, Harry was mimicking the neutral face she had as it seemed like the best plan.

They took the lift to the bottom of the Ministry where the department of Mysteries is and all the old court rooms. Harry felt the chill of dementors. Daphne obviously cold her self produced a patroness. It was a large elegant owl. Harry felt a small pang remembering Headwig but she was part of him that was now dead. His innocent and child side that did not lead to the deaths of so many people. Still he regretted nothing. They all had the option like he did to save their own life what they did not take. As they walked they saw Mudblood's shivering on benches some with family some on their own. They came to a door that read extermination room. Harry entered behind Daphne and bound and gagged to a chair was a large beefy man who resembled a walrus.

As they entered the door slammed shut. Harry looked around there was a glass screen with Muggles all bound and gaged being forced to watch. They where all I'm very bad shape as well. Harry headed the lock click. Daphne vanished the gag that was preventing Vernon Dersley from speaking. He was covered in cuts and bruises.

"You know why you are here Vermin?" Questioned Daphne coldly.

"yeah because you freaks think you can imtimdate me." He spat at Daphne.

"Crucio!" Said Daphne calmly but very intimidating never the less.

Vernon screamed in pain.

Hary signald for her to stop. She complied curiosly.

Harry looked at the rag that his Uncle was wearing. "You know I think I will be fine despising of this one." Daphne laughed coldly at what Harry said.

"Boy!"

Harry ignored him.

"Oh the Vermin thinks it knows you." Giggled Daphne.

Harry laughed darkly. "Oh it use to but, look Vermin number - A679 I am not called Boy. To you it is Lord Potter."

Harry pointed the Elder wand at Vernon. "Blukasbubaks." Harry said calmly. Veron's skin started to bubble and steam as part of his skin burst, pouring out boiling blood. Some of it turning to steam. He screamed and screamed. You could here to more making muffled screams from behind the screen. But we're quickly silence. Harry lifted the spell but instantly cast anoth. "Sectumsempra." Vernon right arm went flying off hitting the wall his arm spewing more blood. Harry did the same to his other arm then both his legs. Harry did not know why he was doing this but he was getting pleasuer out of touching his abusive relative.

"Partner stop the bleeding would you I don't want this one dead yet." Harry smiled at Daphne.

"Of course." She smiled back.

The bleeding stopped but Daphne did it in such a way he was still feeling the emence pain.

Harry vanished the restraints. Vernon fell to the floor with a loud thud. Harry then vanished the chair and walked over to him and gave him a swift kick. One to the jaw then another to the chest. You could here his jaw snap and a couple of ribs to.

"Acio Vermins tounge." Harry said pointing his wand at Vernon. Whose tounge burst from his mout as blood staters pouring from it. He was making a retching noise but unable to speak.

"Crucio!" The noises Vernon were making were awful, Harry kept him under the curse for the least two muinets. When Harry lifted the curse. Vernon was making a strange garbling noise. It was clear he had gone insane.

"Avad Kedavar." A green light shot towards hi and Vernon was dead.

Smreaming was was heard from behind the barrier our what seemed like screaming. But it was silenced quickly.

then there was thunderous cheering a clapping from the wizards and witches watching the extermination. As well as the reporter.

Daphme silenced them and ordered for the workers to clean up the mess and get the rest back to their cells. She then ordered the reporter that she wanted the report out by tomorrow mornings editon of the Profit.

she then gestured for Harry to leave.

Back in their locked office sitting behind their desk oppersite each other Harry spoke.

"Sorry we were supposed to do that together. But you only got one curse in before I did everything."

"It's fine Harry that Vermin seemed to mean something to you, and not in good way."

"Yeah you could say that it's just." Harry cut off.

"Just she encouraged?" With a smile.

"It's nothing I was un-professional and it will not happen again."

"Harry we are partners were going to be working with each other for a very long time. I hope to become good friends with you, but as an act of trust and friendship would you please tell me what that was all about? Also what ever you tell me I swear to never tell anyone else" She then smiled softly at him

"Promise?"

"Promise. I'd even make an un-breakable vow if you wish." She looked deadly serious about this.

"Now I don't think there is any need to go that far." He laughed which cased her to as well.

"We'll get comfortable Daphne because this is a long story."

 **A/N: Well there we go Harry's partner is Daphne. I considered making this chapter longer. But I thought this was a good place to leave it. But it was originally Mapuche shorter, ending on the paragraph where they enter the extermination chamber. That ends in a large beefy man who resembled a walrus. But hope** **you enjoyed this one :)**


	6. Tales of the past

**A/N: I don't know what it is about this story but I am loving writing it. I do of course love writing my others too which all have new chapters coming out soon. All rights to respectful owners. Chapter currently un-beta checked :)**

"Well Daphne I hope your comfortable because will start at the begin. To start I assume you know what I was raised by correct?"

She nodded. "Filthy Vermin."

Harry nodded. "Well they were unpleasant to be mild. I won't hold back on the details so you been warned. They treated me worse than the worst masters treat their House Elfs. Daily beatings became a regular thing from when I was 3. I got humiliated at the first day of primary school. By thinking my name was freak. That lead to one of the worse beatings I could remember. I always had the cast offs of my cousin that were ten times to big for me. I always had to do the cooking and cleaning. I never got anything to eat of substance tho. Some times I went a week without food. They only gave me water so I stayed alive. I was forced to sleep under the cupboard under the stairs tell I got my Hogwarts letter. When they moved me to my cousins spare bed room. Due to they thought people were watching them. Tho my cousin did not like that his worst tantrum ever." Harry gave a smile thinking about the past. But the dark look on his face soon returned. "But I had nightmares tell I was at least 7. I wet the bed for years up to that. I got beat worse for that. When I say daily bearings it tended to be multiple daily beatings. They kept me locked up for weeks on end if the walrus got carried away and broke something. I tried to tell the teachers they just would not listen after the first time but always told them I was reporting ludicrous stories again and could they have a talk with me. The beatings got worse from the first time I reported them. I got beat and whipped for accidental magic. Oh and then there was my cousin. He and his gang played a game called Harry hunting. When they caught me one would hold my arms back while they use me as a personal punching bag and kicking target. They always insured I had no friends. But I thought we sorted our issues when we departed July last year. I thought I'd never have to see them again. My Vermin cousin at least we left not on good terms but respectful at least. After I saved him from getting kissed by Dementors. But I guess deep seeded hatred can't ever go or not at least easily." A few tears welled in Harry's eyes. "Them there me betraying all my friends and everyone who loved me, I just don't know who cares for me any more. I don't regret my actions at keeping my self alive but I'm remorseful for all the death I cause. The Weasley family mainly they treated me like family. They all thought the other night for me why was I so stupid. I made the right decision in the end. But if I allowed the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin in the first place, they all would not have died. Or not as many. I guess this may all stem from, iv left my god-son Teddy and orphan. Am I just weak and or messed up Daphne?" More tears flowed from his eyes.

What Harry did not notice was Daphne coming over to him while he told his story. She crouched down to his chair level and embraced him.

"Your not weak Harry Potter. With everything you have gone through your the strongest man I have ever met. But you ask who cares about you, I do Harry Potter. I care about you and I always have. I wanted to try keep you safe from this war and I had many ways planned to but with your two shadows I could never get any where near you. You inner conflict could be based on a lingering potion, I could check if you like?"

"Y-you have always cared about me?"

She released him smiling Harry had stopped crying now. Daphne nodded. "Always Harry. Want me to check you?"

Harry nodded.

She pointed her wand at him. "Dignustos." A purple jet enveloped Harry that became a purple mist, that turned black.

Daphne gasped. "Harry there a strong love and loyalty potion that has some how got stuck in your system I have no clue how this is even possible it been in your system since 1996 that two years ago. No wonder why your so conflicted, in particularly about the Weasley family. Now think is there anything that changed between you and them that you never saw before?"

"Well over sixth year I fell for Ginny Wealsey."

"It's got to be that then and she may have got a network of people in it. Did you get hurt when you was doing what ever what you were doing?"

"Yeah but Hermione always healed me up and tended to feed us."

"Well there a chance she was in on it all, and she kept giving you a continuous dose. It may have unkept the potion and kept making it stronger, we may never truly know but does that sound believable yet unbelievable at the same time?"

Harry nodded. "I guess so Daphne."

Good. "Purgeoto!" Daphne called pointing her wand at Harry as a blue jet shot towards Harry. It was similar to the colour of Daphne's robes. Harry blacked out as the spell hit him. But know sooner had he blacked out then Daphne revived him.

Harry had fallen to the floor.

"What happens?" Harry questioned.

"You blacked out. If you where to trust me and not think I drugged you after I thought to bring you strict back. Other wise I'd let you have rest on that sofa over there."

"I trust you not to drug me. I don't think you would be dumb enough to tell me how to recognise being dose with love and loyalty potions. Then do it." Daphne blushed again this time more noticeable.

Harry was in a pool of red, black and purple liquid. Mixed with a bit of blood.

"Sorry but I had to get it out quickly and had no better idea Harry. You feel okay tho?"

Harry closed his eyes in thought. Then opened them. "Actually yes. I no longer feel any strong loyalty not the Weasley's I still respect the, for what they did for me. But that may be their life debts to me they did a lot more for me after second year. I saved Ginny in second year then Arthur in fifth year. Then she still drugged me tho probably with help from the rest of the family if not a lot. No wonder Molly spoke about a love potion, she made as a young girl around Ginny and Granger. Oh I just called her Granger." Harry was puzzled. "It's wired the more times passing the less remorse and regret I fell now."

Daphne smiled. 'It was clear you where under some kind of potion. But it be unnatural to have none tho." She offered Harry and hand up and he accepted. When they stood they were very close staring into one another's eyes.

Harry quickly embraced her in a tight hug. When they broke apart she was bright red, and smiling.

"You okay?" She nodded hurrying back to her seat.

"So Daphne what did you mean by trying to save me?" Harry questioned sitting down again.

"Well before I start." She held up her wand. "I Daphne Samantha Greengrass, swear upon my life and magic that this next statement was mealy and idea. I never did it nor will I ever." A pulse of magic went around the room.

"Why did you?" Harry asked.

"Do that well I don't want you thinking I done what I said."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well I had a huge crush on you since our first flying lesson. You would do anything for a friend and I wanted a great friend like you. But I did not have the courage to come speak to you. Then Granger became your friend and Wealsey to the two of them would never allow a Slytherin like me near you. When things began getting darker and the Dark Lord returned I wanted to give you a love potion." Harry gave a small gasp. "Remember what I said I never have tho." Harry nodded in understanding. She smiled and continued. "I wanted to drug you for your own good, I did not want to see you die. I had suspicions you had been abused just by your personality, manarisums and appearance. I could not see you die in this war, but I never got the chance Harry I never got the chance." Her eyes filled with tears. "So when the Dark Lord told me what was happening with you being my partner, you could never understand the joy I had. Because Harry Potter I may not know ,uch about you but I'd like to know you, if you'd like to know me. Then I don't know maybe one day date." Daphne was blushing and crying now. She had not noticed Harry coming around to hug her.

"Daphne if you came to me I would have been your friend. I was not one of the arrogant Gryffindor's who hated all Slytherin's. But I do see your point about Weasley and too an extent Granger." He let her go and she smiled at him composing her self.

"Thank you Harry, and now you see I'm still alive so it was the truth. As well as Accio quill." She flicked her wand a quill came to her hand. "You also see I have not lost my magic so I am doubly not lying to you." Harry laughed at the adorable smile on her face.

"Daphne well if you like we can try you know dating and becoming friends at the same time. I know we only met today and it is rather sudden, but when you feel that connection to someone special does time really matter?"

 **A/N: So I hope enjoyed that one and sorry for the seemingly shorted Choayer but it's mainly due to the tales of the past and speaking being in bigger larger paragraphs this time. But it is one of my longer chapters for this story at nearly 1800 words. (Not including notes what take it over that.) But why does Daphne recognise abuse so easily? That will be awnsered if you keep reading. :)**


	7. It makes you human

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story. As well as my dreadful grammar looking for a beta. All rights to respectful owners. Hope you enjoy :)**

Daphne blushed. "Well err um yeah Harry I agree with that. Also yes I'd love to try dating with you." She smiled at him.

Harry smiled at this. "How about tonight then? Pick any where you'd like."

" Well there a place in Diagon Alley that if you send an owl now I'm sure you'd get a reservation. But it can be rather pricy. " she said.

"Daphne don't worry about price." Harry smiled. " so shall we say seven tonight for the reservation and meet at the Leaky Cauldron at ten to seven? "

"Sure Harry sounds good to me." Daphne said. "Also if you send a memo to one of our support staff they will deal with the sending of an owl for you."

" Sounds good burning that done we should really get back to work. "

"My where this serious Harry Potter come from suddenly." She teased.

" Always been here I guess just not always in the best environment. "

Daphne nodded in understanding. With that Daphne showed Harry how to send one of the paper aeroplane memos and the name of the restraunt that there reservation was needed for. After that they got back to work.

"Right so Harry we have theses hunts to approve of course we can go on them if we wish as well."

Harry nodded in understanding wondering why he was not felling remorse about this. Maybe due to the anger of them trying to control him in the past. Harry wondered if it was in the cake and sausages. Hagrid be the him back in his eleventh birthday. Mainly due to the fact that was turning food Hagrid had made him that was decent.

"Daphne is there a change the loyalty potion was controlling me since 1991?" Harry questioned.

"Highly possible but we can discuss it another time." Harry nodded at her saying this.

"So theses are the area they request to perform a hunt in and the numbers they request to accompany them." Details on the area are in the files in the cabinets. " Daphne explained. "Also don't just approve every hunt as well. As well as don't always give the numbers they want and never give more then they ask for." Daphne explained.

Harry nodded at all this in understanding. So they proceeded to do the forms, at first Daphne helping him. In the end Harry had approved hunts in the town's of Watford, Stevenage, Harrlow and the city of St Albans. That had taken a good part of an hour.

Just then a memo flew in and Daphne read it.

"Time for some fun Harry one of the Vermin is causing trouble and needs dealing with. It appears to be a relation of the one put down earlier."

"He or She?" Harry questioned.

"He." Daphne confirmed.

"Is there a she who with that one perhaps the one who birthed it?"

"I can send a memo and find out. Want to put them both down?"

Harry smirked. "Right on the nose Daph."

" Well if you want to have some justice I'll do the same job and keep them alive but in pain. " Daphne said.

"Sounds good." Harry said. Daphne sent a memo off then they headed for the room walking side by side.

They walked back down to the execution chamber and arrived to see

Pertunia and Dudley Dursley chained to chairs.

"You vile bastard after all we did for you!" Pertunia yelled.

"Crucio!" Harry said feeling pleasure at hearing the woman scream in pain. He kept her under for a call minute.

"I thought we were okay Harry?" Mumbled Dudley scared .

"A and shake and a I don't think your a waste of space does not make up for years of hell. Crucio!" This time he tortured the large boy. Enjoying the screaming remembering everything the boy put him though all them years but he realised he'd break him and he could not do that.

He went back to his Aunt "You say about a you did for me this is for all you did to me you vile whore." He punched her across the face knocking out multiple teeth. She screamed in pain.

"Igris." Harry said pointing his wand at his Aunt and her left eye popped out it's socket it rolling across the floor Daphne crushed it under her boot and went to Pertunia to stop the bleeding.

"Spectrumsempra! Spectrumsempra! Spectrumsempra! Spectrumsempra!" He yelled four times blasting her arms and legs off and she was screaming in pain. Daphne making sure she did not die. Harry continued to torture her with the cruciartus tell she was begging for death. Harry was happy to oblige but not before another long torture.

"Now Dinky Dudums I think I got the perfect plan for you." His Cousin looked terrified. He also knew it was pointless begging he knew he was gonna die and was hoping for the least pain possible. Harry weren't gonna be merciful how ever.

"Bloatus." Harry said and Dudley stomach began expanding not like made did all them year ago, but he was swelling. He was screaming as his stomach acid was constantly expanding and screaming in pain. before his stomach explode his guts and entrails being exploded over the room the large boy screaming in pain and dieing almost instantly.

Harry looked at there remains and then strode from the room, followed closely by Daphne.

"Harry are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah in fact I feel amazing Daphne. It's was great to get that vengeance on them. Does that make me evil?"

"No Harry it makes you human and well normal they have you h ell amenity have them the justice they deserve."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Daph." He gave her a hug and she blushed slightly.

"Your welcome Harry come let's head home early call it a day." She said when they broke apart.

"Sure Daph."

The pair headed back to their office and departed for their separate homes, so they could get ready for the date that night.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
